Such a water hydraulic machine is, for example, known from DE 102 23 844 A1. Such a machine works with water as hydraulic medium. As water has no lubricating properties, a friction reducing plastic material is used to ensure that parts moving in relation to each other can slide on each other in the most low-wear manner possible.
For the purposes of the following description, the term “friction reducing” must always be understood so that the plastic material interacts with the material, on which it bears, in a friction reducing manner. If, for example, the swashplate is made of steel, the plastic material interacts with the steel in a low-friction manner.
Water hydraulic machines as offered by Danfoss A/S, Nordborg, Denmark under the name “Nessie” have proved their value in many applications. For example, such a water hydraulic machine can be used as pump in a reverse osmosis system.
If the water hydraulic machine has to be dimensioned for a high performance, it may turn out that damages occur on the friction reducing plastic material after a certain operation time.